Episode 05 - Nursery School Heaven
'''Nursery School Heaven '''is the 5th episode of Idol Jihen. It aired on February 5, 2017. Plot ''A confrontation arises and the idol members of the Wakaba party have been taken hostage at the Kamekame Nursery School. '' Summary Sachie and her assistant discuss the idea of having Natsuki and Shizuka form a duo unit together. Natsuki is excited by this prospect but Shizuka refuses without reason and leaves the office, telling them to find someone else. Sachie suggests Natsuki not let it ruin her mood, and brings up that she has a marketing job waiting for her. Shizuka finds herself thinking about the past, believing she made the right choice as she recalls those who have been hurt by her aura. She also thinks about the words of Natsuki, but she remains unconvinced, ignoring a call that suddenly comes in for her. A man expresses frustration over having to babysit an Idol. He is sure he'll be stuck with another brat when suddenly Natsuki arrives and introduces herself as Chief for a Day. Instantly the man is taken by her adorableness, promising to follow her forever as Haruka runs out to get straight to work. She quickly catches several people, teasing to arrest them as Sachie's assistant wonders if they should have asked Shizuka to do it instead. Later, Haruka hands out balloons to the children surrounding them, when suddenly a perverted man takes an upskirt picture of her when she bends over. Quickly Natsuki responds by beaming him with one of her high heels and the two men arrest him, revealing he's actually a highly-wanted sexual offender. They are surprised by this, and one of the men is awarded for his work. He thanks Natsuki when suddenly, an alert comes in revealing a hostage situation is taking place at the Kamekame Preschool. Three Idol Dietwoman were visiting as Principal for a Day, and they are from the Wakaba Party, being Kuruha Amou, Yuna Shimizu, and Yuina Amamiya. Hearing this they quickly get to work, with Natsuki agreeing to come with them. The men are unsure at first but seeing her dedication they agree to it. Meanwhile, Shizuka looks at her phone while sitting alone. She is joined by her father. Outside of the Preschool the men attempt to get the hostages and tell the group to surrender. Nothing happens and the Inspector tries to think of an answer, with Natsuki agreeing to do it. They express worry over not knowing the culprits, but just then one of the cops claims they do know: its the children who attend the school. This surprises everyone and they wonder why, and the cop goes on to say they just got a call from them. They threatened to do terrible things to the hostages if they insist on closing KameKame Preschool. The Inspector is annoyed by such demands, and Natsuki asks about the school closing, with the Inspector revealing it has been in terrible shape for sometime now and has been on the verge of shutting down. With the Government releasing budget cuts, they can no longer afford to try to fix anything, and by the end of the month the Preschool will be shut down. The Inspectors assistant asks what they should do, considering they are dealing with children and Natsuki offers her own services, heading inside. She is going to try to talk to the children, ignoring the officers insistance that she waits until the HQ gets back to them. Natsuki heads inside as the men realize the media has suddenly shown up. Haruka calls out to the school and introduces herself, asking to speak to the captors. She gets no response and as she reaches the doors she sees them slowly open and asks to come inside. They allow her and immediately shut the door as a net comes down to grab Natsuki. She demands to know whats going on and sees Amou standing safely as she approaches her. Outside, the Inspector and his assistant continue to wait when the cop returns. To their frustration the culprits have just taken Natsuki hostage. Shizuka attempts to speak to her Father wondering what he might have wanted. He asks that she returns home and quits being an idol, sure she is done with it by now anyway. He wants to her to be his successor, and she is smart enough to know that she can't be an Idol forever. Shizuka refuses to hear any of it and takes off however. Inside the school, Amou, Yuina, and Yuna approach her and Natsuki asks for an explanation. Amou is very nervous, and admits they don't know what else to do to keep it open. This surprises Natsuki as a news report goes on outside. The parents try to convince their children to stop this and come back, with the Inspector worriedly trying to get them to release Natsuki. Just then, Assemblyman Kyaria appears and asks for him to speak on the incident. He insults the situation and offends the parents, who insist its his own fault they're in this mess to begin with. Inside, the group from Wakaba Party explain that the Rougai Party plan to build a business center here, which is why they want to tear down the Preschool. Amout tries to explain how important the school is, as the children there are from double-income families as it is, and they spend their time there until their mothers can return. Everyone here is like a family, and if they lose this place they won't have anywhere to go. Which is why the girls of the Wakaba Party refuse to let this happen to them. Outside, Kyaria continues to insist this isn't his problem at all, but the parents of the children. This continues to further anger them as he insists its their jobs as women that they stay home and do their jobs. But the women try to say that they need to have their work to make money to afford their families and keep them safe. Kyaria insists that his plans are for the best, because the income with rise and soon the women wont have to work to make ends meet like this and sees the women are left with nothing to respond with. Inside, the girls point out this is essentially the adults trying to convince women trying to stop children from being born. This is also a crime they cannot allow, and they refuse to let clueless adults shut down a precious place. Amou apologizes however, because they didn't mean to cause such a big fuss. As it turns out, the children had heard them speaking to Natsuki and everyone requests Natsuki's help protecting the children and Preschool. While she makes her way through town Shizuka is distracted by the large monitor nearby. It talks about the current hostage situation and she sees Natsuki appear on the terrace to speak. She acts like she is tied up and she lists their demands. Within an hour if they do not receive a guarantee to keep the school open, then the hostages will be killed. This worries Shizuka until she watches as Haruka disagrees with her captors, and they instead change it to doing terrible things to them, but not kill them. She asks that everyone helps them and she is yanked away from the terrace. This causes the inspector to worry, with his assistant bringing up the fact they don't know what children are capable of. Back inside, Natsuki admits she isn't sure what will go on and to her surprise Shizuka gives her a call. Outside, Kyaria insists they should just bust into the Preschool. The Inspector tries to reason with him and reminds him they are just children, but the stingy man won't hear of it, stating that as they took hostages they should be treated like terrorists. He demands they storm the school, and as this is going on Shizuka shoes up to find Sachie watching. She saw what is going on and asks for an update, mentioning that Natsuki informed her of their plans. One of the mothers comes by to inform them of what she heard the cops discussing, and inside everyone starts to worry about them storming the building. Shizuka tells Natsuki to tell Wakaba Party to stop being stubborn before anyone gets hurt, and quikly Amou steals Natsuki's phone to speak to Shizuka. She informs her of what is going on, but Shizuka doesn't think its important if they risk being hurt. But with a little convincing from Natsuki she agrees to help, informing them of the various areas the cops are storming so that the various groups of children can defend themselves and the school. Their tricks appear to work, releasing marbles, pepper filled balloons, sticky glue, and used diapers. With all the cops trapped or running away the children happily celebrate their momentary win. With no choice, Kyaria decides they have to go in to stop them now, unknowingly releasing a bees nest and several angry bees that begin to attack. As he lays in pain from the bees, the moms attempt to get them to flee while the other mom helps Kyaria and checks to make sure he doesn't have any sort of consussion. He is surprised by the mother helping him and she goes to make sure nobody else is hurt. As he stays aside, Shizuka explains that the women doing this work are their mothers, and to his surprise, she goes on to explain these mothers are also teachers, nurses, and firefighters. They were able to help him and rid of the bees because of their knowledge they get from work, and she asks if his decision to keep women to their homes is really the best idea. He sees the error of his ways and Shizuak calls Natsuki to inform her that its okay to go outside for now. Happily everyone is free to leave, with the girls from Wakaba Party singing a song to celebrate as the mothers happily wait for their children. Sachie applauds their efforts and everyone happily admires the song while they come outside. Kyaria apologizes for his behavior and tears up the contract to build the business center and Natsuki happily approaches Shizuka as Sachie observes them quietly. At the training hall, Shizuka decides that she and Natsuki have to give everything their all, revealing she has officially decided to join her in a unit. As this is going on, the head member of the Rougai Party is informed that Kyaria has left the party as well. Trivia *This is the first time that someone from the Rougai Party changed sides and was not swayed by the Idols performance. *The song, Green Fairy makes its debut in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime